Todoroki's Birthday (TodoMomo One-shot)
by closehearted
Summary: Hey everyone! Since it's Todoroki's birthday, and Todoroki is my favorite character, I wanted to do a one-shot for him. Hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Italics are his thoughts.**

As Todoroki woke up from his interrupted slumber, he smashed his already broken alarm clock to pieces. This was his 25th alarm clock since he entered U.A, and his already annoyed father wouldn't be happy.

 _Why did I set my alarm this early..._

He sat up in his bed. He usually woke up at 7:30, but today his clock woke him up at 6:30.

 _Was this a joke played by one of my siblings? Or is my alarm clock actually not working? Eh, since I'm up so early anyway, I can get some training done before I go to school._

He got up out of his bed and stretched. Yesterday was one of the few days he didn't have to train before going to sleep. His father let him sleep for some unknown reason, claiming that "tomorrow was going to be a big day". Although it wasn't a lot, his father was slowly warming up to him, doing little things such as letting him have more free time, or in this case, letting him sleep early.

 _Yeah, he's probably just being nice to me. After all, he did say he would try to be a better man... Maybe he's trying to be better. Don't overthink this Todoroki._

He walked out of his bed and into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, combed his hair, and finally, put on his workout clothes.

He checked the time.

 _It's 7, and I go to school at 8:30, so I have about an hour before I have to come back and eat breakfast._

He walked into the gym in his house and began to exercise. Very often, he switched his weights to some fire and ice resistant dummies to practice on.

An hour later, he walked out of the gym, sweaty and tired, but happy.

 _Getting practice in before school was nice. Maybe I should do that more often..._

He went to his bathroom and took a quick shower. He changed into his uniform and went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. He paused when he saw the plate on the counter.

 _Zaru Soba... my favorite food?_

He walked over and read the sticky note next to it.

 **ONII-CHAN!**

 **I made your favorite food because, well, you know what day it is!**

 **Hope you enjoy, and best wishes!**

 **-Fuyumi-san**

 _Oh... well thanks, Fuyumi. What day is it today? Is she wishing me good luck for my maths test today?_

He ate the noodles and walked to his door, only to be stopped by his father.

"Son... I... I just wanted to wish you good luck... and have a wonderful day," his father said, giving a small smile.

 _Eh... what is it with everyone wishing me good luck on a simple maths test? Oh well, I guess they're in a happy mood today... shouldn't ruin it for them._

"Thanks..." he replied, stepping out of his door and beginning his long journey to U.A High.

 _Why couldn't I wish my son a happy birthday? What kind of father am I?_ his father thought as he sighed and walked back into his room.

 **After reaching U.A High...**

Todoroki walked into his school, only to be greeted by the smiles and greetings thrown at him.

 _Why is everyone being so nice to me today? Ugh, whatever, I don't have time for this._

He walked to his first class, homeroom, and braced himself for the rest of the boring day.

 **Last class, Math**

 _This is it. The maths test that everyone has been wishing me good luck on. But I don't need it, because I already know I'll get a 100 on it._

He sat down at his desk and waited for Ectoplasm to pass out their tests.

"Psst... Shoto!" he heard behind him.

He turned around to see Momo smiling at him.

 _Aww.. that cute smile... Snap out of it Shoto!_

"Yeah, what is it?" he whispered back.

"I was wondering if you were free today... I was gonna invite you over to my house."

Although it pained him to refuse the once in a lifetime chance, he politely declined. He was sure his father wouldn't let him.

"Aww, but Shoto! I even asked your father and he agreed, so you don't have to worry about him!" She pouted at him.

 _Her pouting... it's so kawaii!_

He couldn't say no to the adorable girl behind him, so he accepted.

"Thank you, Shoto! Thank you!" she said, hugging him. "I'll meet you after school and we can walk to my house, okay?"

He didn't answer, as he was still in shock of Momo hugging him.

"Class, as you all know, since the math test has been canceled, and I'm feeling extra nice, you guys can have free time to do homework. Only homework! No talking!" Ectoplasm said, staring at Todoroki and breaking him out of his thoughts.

 _Wait, when was the math test canceled? How come I didn't know about this? And why were people being nice to me then?_

He sighed in confusion as he began to do his homework.

 _I better get this all completed so I can spend as much time with Momo!_

 **After class...**

"Hey, Shoto!" Momo said as he walked up to her.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

They walked to her house while talking to each other. Every now and then, he would stare at her, taking in her beautiful face. As they reached her house, she pushed the doors open.

Inside, it was all black. He couldn't see a thing.

"Did the power go out or something? Should I - " he said, but was interrupted by the lights turning on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TODOROKI!"

He looked around to see everyone from his school standing in front of him. Deku, Ochaco, Froppy, Mineta, Kirishima, even Bakugou was there! His family was also there, including his dad!

 _Oh yeah! Today's my birthday! That's why everyone was being so nice to me! I completely forgot!_

"Thanks, everyone. Who planned it?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

Everyone pointed to Momo, who was standing beside him with a small blush on her face.

 _That blush is adorable... just like her._

"Thank you Momo," he said, giving her a hug.

Everyone awed as she hugged him back. They released each other and smiled.

As they celebrated into the night, Todoroki smiled. This truly was the best birthday ever!

 **Hope you liked it! I know the ending was kind of crappy, but I really didn't know another way to end it without prolonging it... Anyway, this is for Todoroki cause it's his birthday today! Happy birthday to my anime bf (even though he belongs to either Momo or Deku). Yeah, you know you're gonna be forever alone when you start shipping yourself with anime characters. Well, anyways, thanks for reading! Happy Birthday to my man Shoto once again!**

 **-theoneandonlyskook**

 **This** ** **was originally published on January 11th.****


End file.
